jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Huttese-Wörterbuch
miniatur|rechts|180px|Ein bekannter [[Hutt: Jabba Desilijic Tiure.]] Huttese oder auch Huttisch ist eine weit in der Galaxis verbreitete Sprache, die sowohl von den Hutts, als auch von Menschen und vielen anderen Spezies gesprochen wurde. Auf vielen von den Hutts kontrollierten Planeten, im Hutt-Raum, und ebenfalls auf Welten wie Tatooine, wird diese Sprache viel gesprochen. Wörter A *''Achuta'' - Hallo *''Alay'' - Spät *''An'' - Und *''Andoba'' - Andere *''Ateema'' - Jetzt *''Azalus'' - Gefährlich B *''Backa'' - Gaderobenräume *''Banda'' - Musikband *''Bargon'' - Geschäft *''Bata'' - Zurück *''Beeska'' - Verlierer *''Binggona'' - Angespannt *''Boska'' - Los Gehts / Gehen wir *''Bedwanna'' - Kaufen *''Booki'' - Junge *''Blastoh'' - Waffe *''Boga Noga'' - Huttisches Bier *''Bolla'' - Gehen *''Bongo'' - Schulter *''Bo Shuda'' - Ich grüße euch *''Bootana'' - Garten *''Bota'' - Motoren/Triebwerke *''Boota da nolya'' - Guten Tag *''Bu'' - Der, Die, Das *''Bonky Dunko'' - Heim *''Bukee'' - Knabe *''Bunko'' - Palast *''Buttmalia'' - Wette C *''Champio'' - Meister/Gewinner *''Chawa'' - Rennen *''Che'' - Für *''Che copa'' - Preis für *''Chesko'' - Nimm dich in Acht! *''Chowbasso'' - Willkommen *''Choy?'' - Was? (Als normale Frage. Nicht mitten im Satz zu gebrauchen.) *''Chuba'' - Du da! D *''Dyst'' - Schiff E *''Echuta'' - Hau ab! *''Eniki'' - Okay F *''Fierfek'' - Gift G *''Gocola'' - Wein H *''Huttini'' - Kommt schon! *''Haku'' - Was *''Hoohah - Sie (mehrzahl) I *''Inkabunga'' - Unglaublich J *''Jeedi'' - Jedi K *''Kako Kreespa'' - Verbrennt sie! *''Keepuna'' - Schieß! *''Kung'' - Abschaum L *''Lickmoomoo'' - Dessert M *''Me Chewz ku'' - Auf Wiedersehen *''Mi'' - Ich *''Mi chuga'' - Ich habe Hunger *''Mi bosco de'' - Ich suche nach *''Muryshani'' - Kopfgeldjäger N *''Ne'' - Nein O *''Ootman'' - Außenweltler *''Ootmian'' - Fremdlinge P *''Pateesa'' - Süße/r *''Peedunky'' - Punk, Penner... *''Poodoo'' - Futter (Auch als Kacke/Mist zu Verwenden) Q R S *''Shag'' - Sklave *''Sleemo'' - Schleimer/Schleimbeutel *''Stoopa'' - Idiot T *''Tagwa'' - Ja U *''Ulwan'' - Schmuggler V W X Y Z Auf Huttisch Zählen *''Nobo'' - 0 *''Bo'' - 1 *''Dopa'' - 2 *''Duba'' - 3 *''Fwanna'' - 4 *''K´wanna'' - 5 *''Keeta'' - 6 *''Koba'' - 7 *''Hunto'' - 8 *''Beeska'' - 9 *''Boboba'' - 10 *''Goboba'' - 11 *''Jojoba'' - 12 *''Sobaba'' - 13 *''Koboba'' - 14 *''Foboba'' - 15 *''Donocha'' - 16 *''Honocha'' - 17 *''Bohonocha'' - 18 *''Dohonocha'' - 19 *''Duhonocha'' - 20 *''Jujomon'' - 100 Sätze *''Achute, me pe kasa'' - Hallo, mein Name ist ... *''Ah´chu Apeenke'' - Wer bist du?/Wer seid ihr? *''Ap-xsmassi Kepuna'' - Nicht Schießen! *''Bargon u noa a uyat'' - Du wirst belohnt werden. *''Bargon wan Che koospa'' - So kommen wir nicht in´s Geschäft. *''Bona nai Kachu'' - Jetzt bist du in Schwierigkeiten. *''Bota da nolya''' - Guten Tag! *''Bulova numa toova'' - Sie wirken nett auf mich. *''Chespa bo koopa'' - Pass besser auf! *''Cheska lopey x´hoo pumba'' - Haben die da gute Drinks? *''Chuba je uyari'' - Verstehst du mich? *''Coona tee-tocky malya'' - Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? *''Do bata ge mwaa tuswaa'' - Geh hiner der Bar in Deckung! *''Dolpee kikyuna'' - Ich bin ein Freund. *''Goddé da lodia*'' - Schönen Tag noch. *''Hagwa doopee*'' - Keine Bewegung! *''He Chuba da nago'' - Womit kann ich dienen? / Was willst du? *''Hi Chunke fa goota'' - Was ist dein leztes Angebot? *''Je killya wumpa um passa doe beeska wumpa'' - Töte mich und 10 andre werden nachkommen. *''Ji Uyari'' - Ich habe verstanden. *''Ji ne Uyari'' - Ich verstehe nicht. *''Kapa Tonka'' - Hände hoch! *''Kava na ta galu'' - Wie geht es dir? *''Kavaa kiotopa bu wihrle backa'' - Kann ich die Tänzerin hinter der Bühne treffen? *''Kee batu batu'' - Nerv nicht! Aus dem Weg! *''Ke chai chai kan kutta'' - Was tust du hier? *''Ke hassa do bunyo'' - Lass deine Waffe fallen! *''Keel-ee kaleya ku kah'' - Du verstehst mich falsch. *''Laboda na rowka'' - Stimmt das? Ist das Authentisch? *''Ma kichi zay'' - Es tut mir leid. / Entschuldigung. *''Me dwanna no bata'' - Ich muss ein Geschäft abschließen. *''Me Jinga'' - Ich habe mich verirrt. *''Mi boso de'' - Ich suche nach... *''Moova dee bonkee da slagwa'' - Ganz langsam umdrehen! *''Naba de unko'' - Komm sofort her! *''Ni Chuba nay'' - Gehört das dir? *''Ohta su marvalic plesodoro'' - Man soll unsere Pracht bewundern! *''Pai Chupa ati punga lasko wan'' - Könntest du langsamer sprechen? *''Sie batha ne beechee'' - Redest du über mich? *''Song peech alay'' - Es ist zu Spät. *''Tah-kot thee womp rat e´nachu'' - Du wirst als Womp Rattenfutter enden. *''Uh wanna wonka'' - Wirst du das auch bezahlen? *''Uma ji muna'' - Ich liebe dich. *''Va foota ge wahnta hupa'' - Gibt es das mit einer Garantie? *''Ma wanna coule mooleé-ra'' - Wann kann ich mit meiner Bezahlung rechnen? *''Wanta da mooleé-rah'' - Warum habt ihr mich nicht bezahlt? Weblinks *[http://www.completewermosguide.com/huttese.html Huttese] auf Completewermosguide.com *Huttisch-Englisches Lexikon mit huttischen Ausdrücken *Huttisches Wörterbuch, Grammatik,...; Englisch Quellen * * * * *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' en:Huttese ru:Хаттский язык Kategorie:Sprachen Kategorie:Handelssprachen Kategorie:Legends